


Sí Fuera A Morir Mañana

by RavenCrov



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boys' Love, Dark Magic, Español | Spanish, Feelings, Humor, M/M, Peter Parker fotografo, Peter universitario, Photographer Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Romance, Urban Fantasy, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, fantasía urbana, magia negra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCrov/pseuds/RavenCrov
Summary: "Si muero inesperadamente, Podrían todos simplemente hacer lo correcto y pretender que fui mucho mejor persona de lo que soy"-Wade Wilson
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Te Necesito Esta Noche

**Author's Note:**

> Hola 
> 
> Esta historia es un Spideypool (Spiderman/Deadpool) de fantasía urbana y romance. Cuenta con personajes originales, y algunos de los cómics (con algunas modificaciones). No se basa en cómics o películas particular (ni actores). 
> 
> Espero pasen un buen rato leyéndola. 
> 
> También pueden encontrar esta historia en:  
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/223697588  
> Amoryaoi - https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=205241&warning=5

**Prólogo**

_ “Bien, es un trato. Tú te comprometes a dejar de matar personas y a cambio yo te ayudare a 'ser más como yo', lo que sea que eso signifique.“ _

_ “Acepto. Me comprometo a serte fiel en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.” _

_ “Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.” _

_ “Ohh vamos Spidey, seré el compañero ideal ya lo veras. Viviremos cada día como si fuera el último.” _

Desde el momento en que aceptó, Peter supo que aquel trato solo podía ser una mala idea. Pero, de alguna forma, se había dejado persuadir por Wade. 

Sin darse cuenta, él, que se suponía sería quien guiaría a Deadpool a una nueva vida, había terminado dejándose arrastrar dentro de un nuevo mundo, el mundo de Deadpool, frenético, caótico, oscuro, y de alguna manera, irresistiblemente seductor. Peter ya no tenía forma de salir, el mundo enloquecía a su alrededor, y él solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

_\--------------------------------------------------_

_"Spidey_

_I need you tonight_

_'Cause I'm not sleeping..._

_—9pm"_

Eso era todo lo que decía el mensaje, bueno eso y un dibujo de Deadpool picando un ojo.

No se había tomado la molestia de aclarar el lugar de la reunión, aunque en realidad no era necesario, considerando que el _mensaje_ estaba escrito en el piso de la azotea donde generalmente se reunían, era bastante claro donde lo esperaría.

Peter no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco tras leer el mensaje —y no fue solo porque Wade acababa de arruinarle una buena canción— era la cuarta vez en la semana que le pedía que se reunieran ¡y hasta ahora era miércoles!

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, desde el instante en que Peter había hecho aquel trato con Wade, hace meses, su vida se había vuelto un torbellino, ser aliado de Deadpool era mucho más agotador de lo que había imaginado en un inicio, ya había perdido la cuenta de los huesos que se había roto y su promedio académico había descendido alarmantemente.

Necesitaba un respiro.

Eran un par de minutos pasadas las nueve cuando Deadpool apareció.

—Llegas tarde.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo Baby boy, tú no tienes que lidiar con el tráfico.

—Pff como si tu respetaras el tráfico —espeto Peter. Wade cedió con un leve asentimiento.

—Cierto, pero lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. Me preocupaba que no te llegara mi mensaje.

Peter miró al suelo antes de responder.

—Sutil —dijo finalmente—. Veo que se te acaba la inspiración, ¿que paso con la _Spideyseñal_? Ese si fue material de calidad, el grafiti... esta algo trillado.

—Todos son críticos —contesto Deadpool mientras alzaba los hombros—. Pero tienes que admitir que el retrato de aquel adonis es material de calidad. Apuesto a que te alegro el día —terminó Wade, Guiñándole un ojo. Por su parte Peter simplemente lo ignoro.

—Como sea, ya que estas aquí hay algo que tenemos que discu-

—¡Hey, ya se nos hizo tarde! —lo interrumpió Deadpool, señalando su muñeca donde, por supuesto, no había ningún reloj— Que te parece si hablamos en el camino.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrastrar a Peter por la puerta de la azotea.

—Puedes explicarme otra vez —susurro Peter, mientras atravesaba la entrada— ¿por qué estamos allanando un restaurante?

—¡Shhh! —fue todo lo que dijo Deadpool antes de correr de la cocina, donde se encontraba la puerta trasera por la cual habían entrado, hasta el salón principal.

Spiderman lo siguió a regañadientes.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —musitó Peter al entrar en la habitación.

Las lámparas estaban apagadas y en su reemplazo habían salpicado cada una de las paredes del salón con pequeñas luces que ofrecían una tenue iluminación, el suelo se encontraba inundado en pétalos rojos y en el centro de la habitación se había dispuesto una enorme mesa de dos puestos, abarrotada a más no poder de lo que parecía... ¿comida mexicana?

El lugar se encontraba cuidadosamente preparada para una cena.

—Perfecto, justo a tiempo —fue todo lo que ofreció Wade como explicación—. Ahora, ¿cenamos? —dijo mientras apartaba un asiento para Peter.

Este último se limitó a mirarlo, aun de pie en la entrada del salón.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Deadpool al notar que el otro no se movía.

—Es todo, me voy de aquí —dijo Peter dándose la vuelta.

Wade lo siguió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mientras lo seguía a la puerta— ¿Es la comida? ¡No me digas que no te gusta la chimichanga!

Peter suspiro y se giró para enfrentar a Deadpool.

—¿Esto es una broma para ti? —pregunto Spiderman.

Wade continúo avanzando hacia él antes responder, acercándose hasta quedar a menos de un brazo de distancia.

—Esto definitivamente no es una broma, es una cena muy seria.

—No estoy jugando Wade — dijo Peter, exasperado—. Salir a patrullar no es algún tipo de entretenimiento, es un trabajo serio, hay vidas en riesgo.

—Mi cena está en riesgo —dijo Wade, poniendo una mano es su pecho para efectos dramáticos.

Aquello acabó con la paciencia de Peter, quien, buscando encarar a Wade, avanzó los últimos centímetros que los separaban. Quedaron cara a cara, a menos de diez centímetros de distancia.

—Ya basta de esto —dijo Peter inclinándose hacia arriba. Su voz baja y amenazante. Aquello solo pareció entretener más a Wade.

—Bien, no más chimichanga, lo entiendo. Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas.

Peter ignoró el comentario de Wade, manteniéndose en silencio. Sus palabras no servirían de nada, así que simplemente se limitó a permanecer allí, con sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Deadpool.

Se quedaron así, cara a cara, estáticos, mirándose el uno al otro.

Poco a poco el aire en la habitación comenzó a cobrar densidad. Los pensamientos de Peter perdieron rumbo, súbitamente afectados por la cercanía. Wade comenzó a inclinarse poco a poco, asesinando la ínfima distancia, Peter no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que había una sonrisa de suficiencia plantada en sus labios. Cinco centímetros, Peter estaba anclado al suelo. Cuatro. Wade alzó una de sus manos hacia la mascara que cubría el rostro de Spiderman. Tres...

Hubo un estruendo al otro lado de la tienda, y de repente, así como el tiempo se había detenido y el aire se había solidificado, todo volvió a fluir. Como si nada en lo absoluto hubiese sucedido.

No necesitaron hablar antes de moverse, sabían perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Un instante más tarde ambos se dirigían al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, los baños. Para su suerte la habitación contaba con dos puertas, lo que les permitía dividirse y rodear al individuo. Wade entró por la puerta más grande, la que daba al salón principal, el ejecutaría un ataque directo mientras Peter se deslizaba por la puerta de servicio, tomando al sujeto por sorpresa e inmovilizándolo.

No les tomó mucho ejecutar la pequeña emboscada, apenas si había pasado un minuto desde que habían salido de la cocina, pero Peter ya había Inmovilizado por completo al intruso, y ahora Wade lo acorralaba en el suelo, sosteniendo una _katana_ contra su cuello.

—¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo? —preguntó Deadpool, mientras Spiderman se movía para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz, pero cuando trato de encenderlo, este no funcionó.

—Grandioso ¿tu hiciste esto? —preguntó Peter.

El sujeto no respondió, en su lugar se limitó a soltar una ronca carcajada.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que los rumores eran ciertos, eh _Merc_?

Tras decir aquello el hombre se evaporó en el aire, para volver a materializarse al otro lado del baño, libre de las ataduras de Spiderman y lejos de la _katana_ de Deadpool.

Peter se movió rápidamente y en un parpadeo estuvo al frente del sujeto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Oh nada en particular, solo quería verificar si lo rumores sobre el bocazas detrás tuyo eran ciertos.

El hombre volvió a desaparecer, y esta vez reapareció frente a Deadpool.

—Es _él_ ¿no es cierto?

—Lárgate.

—No sería muy difícil acabar con todo esto aquí y ahora, de una vez por todas. ¿Que dices _Merc?_ te ayudo, por los viejos tiempos.

Deadpool sacó una de sus katanas y con un fluido y experto movimiento cortó la cabeza del sujeto.

—¡Wade, que estas —comenzó Peter, pero antes de que pudiese terminar la oración el cuerpo del sujeto volvió a desaparecer.

Deadpool comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, como si nada en lo absoluto hubiese sucedido.

—Wade —lo llamo Peter por segunda vez consecutiva, pero de nuevo este no reaccionó y siguió su camino hacia la salida.

Peter estaba a punto de salir para seguir a Wade, pero una ronca carcajada detrás suyo lo interrumpió.

—Yo de ti me alejaría de él, niño —dijo el mismo hombre que hace un momento yacía en el suelo sin cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunto Spiderman.

El hombre simplemente volvió a desaparecer sin más. 

  
  


Cuando Peter regresó al salón Wade ya se había ido, aunque no sin antes tomar parte de la comida en la mesa.

_¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

Peter trató de esclarecer su mente recapitulando lo que había sucedido, pero toda la situación había sido confusa, por decir poco. la cabeza de Peter comenzaba a palpitar, había sido un día muy pesado tanto en la universidad como en el trabajo, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así e ir a casa por ahora.

Buscaría respuestas en la mañana.


	2. Más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capitulo es:  
> Adeline de alt-J (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XwU8H6e8Ts)

_"Mierda"_

Fue el primer pensamiento de Wade tras entrar en su apartamento.

Nada había salido como lo esperaba. Por un demonio, sabía que sus planes generalmente no eran los mejores... bueno, generalmente no hacía planes, pero aún así, su plan para hoy no era tan complicado como para fallar tan miserablemente, no pedía demasiado, simplemente quería pasar una velada agradable disfrutando de las dos cosas que más le gustaban, las chimichangas y Peter.

Incluso había terminado por romper el juramento de _no matar personas_ que le había hecho a Spidey... aunque, técnicamente, aquella basurilla que se había presentado inoportunamente en medio su cena no contaba como persona, y aun si lo hacía, dudaba que realmente estuviese muerto.

Pero aquello quizá era otro problema.

Si Baltazar sabía todo acerca de su _situación_ era muy poco probable que mantuviese la bocota cerrada.

Tenía que encontrarlo en cuanto antes, si aquella información se esparcía las cosas terminarían por ponerse bastante molestas.

_"Siento lo de ayer. Pero ¿qué te parece si lo compensamos esta noche? "_

Listo, no era su trabajo más creativo y de lejos el menos elegante, pero bastaría para llamar la atención de Spidey.

Wade se alejó para observar por completo el muro que acababa de vandalizar.

Hizo una mueca al recordar el comentario de Peter acerca de su falta de originalidad, quizá sí era un trabajo algo pobre, pero _hey, se h_ abía pasado la noche entera rastreando a Baltazar, su brillante cerebro no estaba de humor para idear algo más elaborado.

Ahora, ya habiendo descartado los asuntos de importancia —Peter— era tiempo de tratar con la basura, era hora de ir por Baltazar.

——————

Aquel se las había arreglado para ser un día especialmente molesto.

Había llegado tarde a todas partes y hasta la acción diaria más simple había terminado por salirle mal.

—¡Peter! —una voz lo llamó desde atrás— Al fin te alcanzo ¿qué acaso estás sordo? ¡Llevo llamándote por más de tres cuadras! —sin duda, la voz pertenecía a Gwen, aunque era difícil reconocerla entre jadeo y jadeo, la pobre apenas se las arreglaba para llevar aire a sus pulmones.

—Lo siento, estaba algo distraído.

—Si lo noté —respondió Gwen, al mismo tiempo que se movía para pararse junto a él.

Algo en su expresión cambió en cuanto vio el rostro de Peter.

—¿Pasó algo?

—¿Ah?, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —inquirió Peter, siguiendo con su camino.

—No lo sé, pareces algo... preocupado —dijo Gwen, siguiéndole el paso.

La respuesta de Gwen lo tomó desprevenido, pero francamente no estaba sorprendido, ella siempre se las arreglaba para leer su rostro a la perfección, y a decir verdad su amiga estaba en lo cierto, Peter estaba preocupado. De hecho, su cabeza había sido un completo desastre desde la noche anterior, no paraba de dar vueltas a lo ocurrido en el restaurante, llegando incontables veces a una misma conclusión, Wade estaba en problemas.

—No es nada —respondió Peter—. El trabajo y la universidad me tienen algo estresado, es todo.

Gwen no pareció comerse aquella mentira ni por un segundo, pero para su suerte la chica no lo presiono.

—Seguro, bueno ya me dirás qué ocurre cuando te sientas más cómodo, pero por ahora tengo una pregunta.

—Mmm.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Eh? —Peter se detuvo en seco tras escuchar la pregunta de Gwen.

Esta no era su ruta a casa, esta era la ruta a la azotea donde generalmente se encontraba con Deadpool. Demonios, al parecer hasta sus pies se habían percatado de lo abstraído que estaba y habían decidido aprovechar el descuido tomando vida propia.

Gwen se había quedado mirándolo, con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro.

—Tengo que recoger algo para May aquí cerca —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió como excusa.

—Bien, te acompaño, de todas formas mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Peter se dispuso a inventar una nueva excusa para distraer a Gwen, cuando unas letras rojas pintadas en el muro de al frente llamaron su atención.

 _"Siento lo de ayer._ _Pero ¿qué te parece si lo compensamos esta noche?"_

Wade.

—No hay necesidad de que me acompañes, ve a casa —dijo apresuradamente antes de salir corriendo—. ¡Te veo luego!

Iría a su apartamento a dejar sus cosas y volvería. De verdad necesitaba ver a Wade, era lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento. 

Peter llegó justo después del atardecer, donde teóricamente comenzaba _la noche_.

Sabía que se había apresurado un poco, Wade tal vez se tardaría un par de horas más, pero no importaba, esperaría.

——————

—Te lo juro, si llego tarde a mi cita de hoy por tu culpa, lo vas a lamentar ­—la voz de Deadpool fue acero puro. Pero las amenazas tendían a perder ponencia cuando las realizaba alguien completamente atado, puesto de cabeza y colgando del techo.

—Vamos _Merc_ , sabes que no haría esto a menos de que fuese realmente necesario —dijo Baltazar al otro lado de la habitación— pero no me dejas opción.

Wade suspiro

—No planeo matarte, solo encerrarte en algún lugar hasta que encuentre otra cosa que me asegure que no vas a decir cosas indebidas —mientras hablaba, Deadpool, trataba zafarse de las ataduras dislocándose un hombro, pero estas no cedían—. Pero la oferta está por expirar, así que suéltame rápido.

—¿Sabes? —continuo Baltazar, ignorando por completo las palabras de Deadpool— Realmente quería cooperar contigo para deshacernos del muchacho, ¡mataríamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro! Conozco a más de uno que pagaría una fortuna por sacarlo del camino y de paso solucionaríamos tu problema.

Esta vez Deadpool simplemente lo ignoro, ya encontraría una forma de zafarse de esto. No importaba que, llegaría a Peter como fuera.

——————

Peter reviso su reloj por quinta vez en los últimos veinte minutos.

_12:34_

Bien, quizá la nota no era muy específica en cuanto a la hora del encuentro, pero Peter podía jurar que las _12:34_ era algo exagerado. " _No va a venir_ " pensó por centésima vez consecutiva, pero por algún motivo, probablemente el mismo que lo mantuvo ahí sentado las cincuenta veces anteriores, decidió esperar más.

—¿Peter? —la voz de Wade lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _Al fin._

—Demonios Wade —dijo Peter mientras se ponía en pie— sé que el tráfico es pesado, pero esto es algo exage-

Se detuvo de golpe tras ver a Wade. Su traje estaba rasgado por todas partes, sus zapatos y katanas estaban bañados en sangre, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Peter fue su brazo derecho... este simplemente no estaba.

—Lo siento, tuve un pequeño percance, pero ya estoy aquí, todo tuyo —dijo Deadpool con una sonrisa, incluso su máscara estaba rasgada y ahora la parte posterior de su rostro estaba completamente a la vista.

—¿Que paso?

—Gajes del oficio.

—No estoy bromeando Wade.

—Vamos Spidey, ¿por qué el tono tan serio? Todo está bien, esto —dijo señalando el muñón— no es nada, estaré como nuevo en un par de minutos, lo sabes.

Peter se acercó a Wade, dispuesto rebatir sus palabras, pero, como venía pasando muy seguido últimamente, la cercanía a Wade tenía un efecto abrumador en él. De repente terminaba allí parado con la cabeza en blanco, olvidando todo lo que tenía pensado decir.

Se limitó a observar más detenidamente el rostro de Wade.

Sabía lo de las cicatrices, Wade se había referido a ellas en múltiples ocasiones, asegurado que eran aterradoras, pero a Peter no le parecía de ese modo, de hecho, ahora que por fin las veía, aquellas marcas esparcidas por todo el rostro de Deadpool, solo podía pensar en una cosa...

—Lo sé, sé que te es posible curar todo en un instante, pero aun así —Peter levantó la mano y la puso sobre el hombro herido de Deadpool— aquello no significa que no seas capaz de sentir el dolor, así que deja de minimizar heridas como esta.

——————

El corazón de Wade latía peligrosamente rápido.

Desde el momento en el que había llegado al edificio, seguro de que se encontraría con una terraza vacía, pero en su lugar había encontrado a Peter aún esperando, su ritmo cardíaco había ido en ascenso.

Pero las cosas saltaron fuera de su control en el momento en que Peter puso una mano sobre su hombro.

 _—_ Estoy acostumbrado al dolor _—_ dijo, acercándose más.

Peter no respondió y en su lugar se limitó a observar a Wade silenciosamente.

De repente, Deadpool estuvo terriblemente consciente de la gran fisura en su máscara y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaba Peter al ver su rostro.

—Dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Di que piensas sobre esto —dijo, señalando su cara.

Peter no dijo nada por un momento, en el cual el corazón de Wade no funcionó. Después de lo que se sintió como un silencio eterno, Peter levantó la mano que había apoyado en su hombro y la posó en su mejilla.

—Pienso que has sufrido demasiado dolor —dijo suavemente.

Wade no podía contenerse por más tiempo o su pecho explotaría.

Alzó su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Peter, levantó la parte de la máscara que cubría sus labios y lo beso.

——————

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, para el momento en que Peter se percató de lo que estaba pasando los labios de Wade ya estaban sobre los suyos, impidiéndole elaborar un pensamiento coherente.

Sus reflejos lo incitaron a retroceder, pero la mano de Wade se había posado en su nuca, impidiéndole ir a ningún lado.

Los labios de Wade se movieron lentamente sobre los suyos.

El corazón de Peter martilleaba en sus oídos, tan salvajemente, que habría jurado que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

Todo pensamiento racional murió por completo, lo único que podía pensar era _más._

Peter comenzó a levantar sus manos hacia el cuello de Wade. _Más_. sus labios comenzaron a moverse en sincronía con los de Wade. _Más_.

Un sonido en la distancia se incurrió en medio de su nebulosa cabeza, una sirena, luego dos, tres...

Peter se separó de Wade abruptamente.

—Algo está pasando —dijo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

—¿Eh? —Wade se veía completamente confundido.

Peter se giró hacia la dirección en la que iban las sirenas. Había una cascada de humo emanando de un edificio en el horizonte, Peter enfoco la mirada tratando de identificar la locación del edificio. La sangre abandonó su rostro en cuanto lo reconoció, era el edificio donde viva Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También pueden encontrar esta historia en:  
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/223697588  
> Amoryaoi - https://www.amor-yaoi.com/viewstory.php?sid=205241&warning=5


	3. No te Atrevas a Dejarme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, les traigo la tercera parte de la historia.  
> La canción para este capítulo es Charlie My Name de Charlie Winston.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1YgROtK1_o  
> Ahora sin mas que decir, los veo en las notas finales, que disfruten el capitulo :)

El lugar era un completo desastre.

Para el momento en el que Peter llego el fuego ya había engullido por completo el enorme edificio, las personas, desesperadas, sucumbían al pánico y se lanzaban a llorar por sus hogares perdidos, otras, enojadas, acribillaban despiadadamente a los atareados bomberos, exigiendo por sus familiares desaparecidos.

El bullicio y la desesperación contaminaban el ambiente casi tanto como el humo y Peter se encontraba justo en medio de aquel pandemonio.

A su lado, un pequeño niño lloraba desconsoladamente, al verlo Peter se agacho frente a él.

—Hola campeón —Saludo al pequeño, posándole una mano sobre el hombro para llamar su atención.

El niño se sobresaltó al instante y paro de llorar, quitando las manos de sus ojos para poder observar a su interlocutor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el enmascarado. El niño no contestó de inmediato, se había quedado completamente embelesado observando a Peter... no, a Peter no, a Spiderman, el héroe de la ciudad, la leyenda.

—Josh —respondió por fin el pequeño, con una vocecita tan suave que casi se perdió en el ruido a su alrededor.

—¿Estás herido Josh?

El niño apuntó tímidamente hacia su rodilla, había un feo raspón en esta.

—Uh —exclamó Spiderman— una herida de batalla, eres un sobreviviente Josh —el niño aun lo miraba como si estuviese en medio de algún tipo de trance—. ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres, amigo? —preguntó.

Josh observó temerosamente a su alrededor, pero no parecía reconocer nada en lo absoluto. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Por qué no vamos a buscarlos, ¿eh? —dijo Peter, mientras se ponía en pie y le ofrecía su mano al pequeño, el cual la tomó sin vacilar.

Comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores, el enmascarado preguntándole al pequeño si reconocía alguna persona entre la multitud, pero no hubo suerte. 

Finalmente, después de dar vueltas por un par de minutos, fue Peter quien terminó dando con un rostro familiar en medio del gentío. 

—¿Cuál es la situación? —preguntó Peter, acercándose al conocido, con Josh aún de la mano.

El hombre lo reconoció de inmediato. Habían trabajado juntos en otros accidentes, era uno de los oficiales de confianza del capitán Stacy, el padre de Gwen.

—Aún no estamos seguros de nada —respondió rápidamente el sujeto—. Según parece el fuego comenzó en la última planta del edificio, el mismo lugar donde se encuentra ubicada la residencia de los Stacy — _Gwen—_. Por lo tanto —continuó— sospechamos que el incendio fue producto de un atentado contra el capitán.

—¿Cuántas personas quedan adentro?

—Aún no hemos logrado sacar a nadie de las últimas dos plantas, incluyendo a la familia Stacy.

Peter desvío la mirada hacia el edificio. En efecto, no había forma de acceder a las últimas plantas desde abajo, el fuego era lo suficientemente violento como para descartar aquella opción como imposible.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de acceder directamente desde arriba.

—Bien, ustedes continúen rescatando a cuantas personas puedan, yo me encargo de sacar a los que estén arriba.

El oficial asintió en entendimiento.

—Ah, una cosa más —dijo el chico— necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—Por supuesto, lo que sea.

Peter señalo al pequeño que se escondía entre sus piernas.

—Él es Josh —dijo— necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a sus padres.

—Seguro —accedió el hombre. Peter se arrodilló una vez más frente al niño.

—Escucha amiguito, tengo que ir ayudar a las personas que están allá arriba— dijo señalando el edificio— así que el oficial Geller se va a quedar contigo. Cuéntale todo lo que recuerdes de la última vez que viste a tus padres, y no te separes de él ¿trato? —el pequeño asintió.

Spiderman volvió a ponerse en pie para dirigirse al policía.

—Tiene una herida en la rodilla, por favor encárgate de eso también —el hombre asintió y tomó la mano del pequeño.

Peter agradeció y se dirigió hacia el edificio.

——————

Su pulso aún no se recuperaba del alboroto que había provocado el contacto de Peter, sus músculos se sentían gelatinosos y su cabeza… bueno esa era un desastre generalmente.

Mierda. ¿Que acababa de pasar exactamente?

Hace apenas un par de minutos todo había sido absoluta y malditamente perfecto. Los labios de Peter sobre los suyos habían tenido un efecto extasiante, la realidad había perdido densidad en aquel instante. Pero de repente, Peter se había alejado, quebrando el contacto, y sin pensárselo dos veces se había lanzado hacia un edificio en llamas.

Wade aún no resolvía cómo sentirse acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que el beso había sido excelente, eso sin duda. Pero ¿qué pensaba Peter al respecto?, ¿Le había desagradado tanto que prefería estar en medio de un incendio antes de seguir besándolo?, ¿Acaso era aquello algún tipo de indirecta?.

Deadpool alzó la cabeza y exhaló frustrado.

Su mirada se quedo congelada en el cielo por unos segundos, había una enorme nube negra allí arriba, ¿ _una tormenta?_ , pensó, mientras observaba más detenidamente la nube... no, aquello no era una nube, era humo.

Deadpool bajo la cabeza, siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria del humo, y de inmediato lo vio, una antorcha gigante iluminando el horizonte; el edificio que hace apenas un momento si soltaba humo, actualmente ardía violentamente.

De repente Wade se percató de un detalle muy importante, Peter estaba en medio de aquel infierno, solo. 

——————

Después de pensárselo por un momento, Peter resolvió que construir un puente entre edificios sería la forma más sencilla de sacar a todas las personas atrapadas.

El espacio entre los edificios de aquella cuadra era mínimo, por lo tanto, no fue muy difícil para Spiderman improvisar un puente entre estos. Usando, irónicamente, una escaleras de incendios, fue capaz de crear una pasarela entre las terrazas.

Probó la resistencia del puente un par de veces, y cuando por fin estuvo seguro de que este aguantaría, se apresuró a entrar, el edificio podía caer en cualquier momento.

El aire al interior del lugar era tan sofocante que Peter a duras penas se las arreglaba para respirar sin toser después de hacerlo.

Entró en el primer apartamento que encontró, se acercó al grifo, llenó un vaso con agua y lo uso para humedecer su máscara a la altura de la nariz y la boca, aquello filtraría un poco el humo.

Después de eso comenzó a buscar personas tan rápido como pudo.

Quince minutos más tarde Peter ya había revisado todos los apartamentos de la última planta. Se había encargado de rescatar a tantas personas como le era posible, reuniéndolas a todas en un solo lugar para después sacarlas través de la terraza.

En el momento en que se dirigía al lugar donde todos se encontraban, escucho algo.

—¡Spidey! —una voz lo llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo. _Wade_.

—¡Aquí! —respondió Peter. Un segundo más tarde Deadpool apareció.

En cuanto lo vio las imágenes de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos en la terraza volvieron a su mente... Se sacudió aquellas ideas de la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en eso.

—Wade, ayúdame a llevar a las personas de aquella habitación hasta la terraza —dijo Spiderman, señalando el lugar donde había reunido a la gente— yo voy a buscar a los que quedan abajo.

Deadpool se lo pensó por un segundo antes de responder.

—No, es peligroso, yo bajo, tu saca a la gente.

Peter suspiró, no era la primera vez que Wade actuaba de este modo, ya habían discutido esto, él era más que capaz de encargarse de este tipo de situaciones. Generalmente discutiria o simplemente ignoraria el comentario de Wade y seguiría adelante con su plan, pero no quería perder tiempo y ya estaba empezando a sentirse algo mareado por el humo.

—Bien —accedió Peter.

Wade asintió dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

—Tu brazo —dijo el chico, las palabras escapando de su boca antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

—¿Mmm?

Peter aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Tu brazo —repitió, señalando el regenerado Brazo de Wade— está de vuelta.

Wade reaccionó a las palabras de Peter con una sonrisa traviesa, ante lo cual el chico tuvo que desviar la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente inquieto. Al parecer no sería tan sencillo ignorar lo ocurrido.

—Te lo dije —respondió finalmente Wade, flexionando el codo—, como nuevo —acto seguido echó a correr por las escaleras, aunque no sin antes dedicarle un guiño a Peter.

——————

El humor de Wade mejoró considerablemente después de ver a Peter por tan solo un momento.

Sabía perfectamente lo hábil que era Spidey, después de todo el chico había pateado su trasero más de una vez. Pero aún así, Deadpool no podía evitar sentirse incomodo cuando pensaba que Peter podía estar en algún tipo de riesgo, a fin de cuentas él no contaba con su habilidad de regeneración. Por lo tanto, cuando lo vio ileso, la sangre volvió a circular hacia su cerebro y por fin fue capaz de respirar correctamente.

—Carajo —maldijo Deadpool, tras casi caer por un hueco en el suelo. El lugar comenzaba a derrumbarse lentamente, sería mejor acelerar el paso.

Decidió hacer las cosas a la antigua, revisando apartamento por apartamento. Comenzó con el más cercano a las escaleras, y después fue avanzando. Pero, tras allanar múltiples apartamentos, noto que algo no andaba bien, por más que inspeccionaba cuidadosamente cada rincón de cada lugar, no daba con una sola persona. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, si Peter le había pedido que bajase a buscar personas, era porque estaba seguro de que en efecto había personas allí.

—Hola _Merc_ —Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó la aguda voz femenina.

Wade no la reconoció de inmediato, pero después de pensárselo por un segundo fue capaz de identificarla. _Lilith._

—¡Lili! tiempo si vernos —dijo Deadpool, en un tono plano y aburrido—. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe el placer?.

 _Lili_ , había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Wade escuchó su molesta voz. Era la pupila de Baltazar cuando ambos trabajaban para Alastair, un hijo de puta del cual no quería pensar en aquel momento.

—Oh tu sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, —la voz de la mujer fue dulce pero venenosa— hay una deuda que saldar.

Wade no recordaba mucho acerca de ella, a excepción de una cosa, había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para enamorarse de Baltazar. Y puesto que ahora, por cortesía de Deadpool, Baltazar andaba por la vida sin un gran porcentaje de sus órganos vitales, aquella no podía ser una visita amistosa.

—No me digas que ese cara culo te mando a ti a cobrar sus deudas, que descaro tiene.

Lili se quedó en silencio por un segundo, para después comenzar a reír desquiciadamente.

—Los muertos no hacen encargos —en cuanto la mujer terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras todas las ventanas y puertas de la habitación se cerraron de golpe.

Wade corrió hacia la puerta más cercana y trato de abrirla, pero fue imposible, era como tratar de empujar una piedra maciza.

—Ábrela —ordenó Wade, señalando la puerta, pero nadie respondió, Lili ya se había ido.

——————

Peter se dirigía de nuevo a la última planta, tras haberse asegurado de que todos cruzaran el puente y llegasen a salvo al otro edificio.

Había hecho todo lo posible por evitar pensar en Gwen mientras buscaba y sacaba personas, pues, pese a que tenía muy claro que su prioridad era salvar a tantas personas como le fuese posible, también sabía que si se hubiese detenido a pensar en ella habría acabado abandonandolos a todos por ir a buscarla.

Había revisado su apartamento mientras recorría el lugar sacando personas, pero ni ella ni su familia estaban allí.

Peter comenzó a inspeccionar la última planta de nuevo, quizá no la había visto, quizá Gwen había estado pidiendo ayuda en algún lugar escondido y él no la había escuchado.

—¡Ahhhh! —alguien gritó— ¡Ayuda! —la voz venía de un salón al fondo del pasillo.

_Gwen._

El chico corrió hacia aquel lugar tan rápido como pudo.

En cuanto entró una pared de humo lo golpeó bruscamente, la humareda era más densa allí que en el resto de las habitaciones, llenaba el lugar por completo, de tal modo que Peter no podía ver nada en absoluto.

—¿Hola?

—¡Por aquí! —la voz venía del fondo de la habitación— Mi esposo está inconsciente y no puedo cárgalo yo sola, ayúdame por favor —no era Gwen.

—Voy para allá —la voz de Peter se estaba volviendo ronca por el humo—, pero necesito que continúes hablando para poder encontrarte.

—Bien ¿qué quieres que diga?

—Lo que quieras, solo no pares de hablar.

—Bueno, te hablaré de mi amado. llevamos juntos muchos años, su nombre es antiguo como el mio... oh, me llamo Lili ¿ya lo mencione? —dijo la mujer, su voz clara a pesar del humo— Mi amado siempre fue fuerte y poderoso, pero ahora se ve tan débil…creo que va a morir... todos vamos a morir.

Algo no estaba bien, por más que Peter avanzaba, siguiendo las palabras de la mujer, no daba con nada, todo era humo espeso y nada más.

—Mi esposo no está respirando, creo que ya está muerto —la voz de Lili comenzó a tornarse más grave.

—Tu esposo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, pero para asegurarnos de eso tengo que encontrarte lo antes posible, así que por favor continúa hablando.

Nadie respondió al llamado esta vez.

—¿Lili?

Peter comenzó a correr, pero seguía sin dar con nada, aquello no tenía el menor sentido, era físicamente imposible que no se hubiese encontrado con un muro para aquel instante.

Dejó de correr, era inútil.

—¿Lili, sigues allí?

—Aquí —la voz sonó justo detrás suyo. Peter se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero solo había humo. _Qué demonios._

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Ya te lo dije —esta vez la voz sonó a su derecha— soy Lili —ahora a su izquierda—. Eres una pequeña araña muy predecible, no puedes evitar correr cuando hay una damisela en peligro —atrás—. ¿No es verdad? —aquellas últimas palabras fueron susurradas justo en su oído.

Peter se mantuvo completamente tranquilo, aquella no era la primera vez que trataba con este tipo de cosas, y dudaba que fuese la última.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que mi esposo vuelva a respirar, —la voz había pasado de ser dulce y suave a ser gruesa e imponente— pero como aquello no va a suceder de ninguna manera, me voy a asegurar de que el maldito que me lo arrebato sufra tanto como yo —Peter no entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía aquella mujer—. No eres a prueba de fuego ¿verdad arañita?

De repente el humo perdió densidad y Spiderman por fin fue capaz de divisar lo que había a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el algún tipo de salón, una sala de recepciones quizá.

Algo sonó en la habitación de al lado. Una tos.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —llamo Peter. La misma tos contestó a su pregunta, seguido por una voz bastante ronca.

—Por aquí —la voz fue demasiado débil como para ser escuchada por un oído cualquiera, pero para su suerte, Peter no tenía un oído cualquiera, incluso fue capaz de reconocer algo en aquella débil voz ronca, era la voz de Gwen.

—¿Spidey? —Wade entró en el salón justo en el momento en el que Peter atravesaba la puerta hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Gwen.

El lugar era algún tipo de cocina, Gwen estaba al fondo de la habitación, al lado del horno... horno que funcionaba con gas.

Spiderman uso una red para atraer a Gwen hacia él tan rápido como pudo.

El horno explotó un segundo más tarde y todo lo que Peter pudo hacer fue cubrir a Gwen con su propio cuerpo.

——————

Deadpool había tenido que romper en techo para salir de aquella habitación, por suerte la estructura estaba débil debido al fuego. Tenía una buena idea de lo que planeaba Lili, así que en cuanto salió, directamente en el último piso, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Peter.

Pero al aparecer había llegado muy tarde.

Wade se encontraba en medio del salón cuando escuchó la explosión. Su estómago cayó al suelo en el mismo instante en que procesó lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _No, no, no_ , era todo lo que podía pensar mientras corría hacia el lugar de la explosión, hacia Peter.

Llegó a la habitación en menos de un parpadeo. El lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Había dos figuras en el sueño frente a él, la primera era una chica rubia que Wade no reconoció, la otra, aún abrazando a la chica para protegerla, era Peter.

Wade se acercó. Su desasosiego se hizo prácticamente tangible en el momento que vio la espalda de Peter, estaba completamente destrozada.

Deadpool cayó al suelo de rodillas.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo, en un tono bajo y sofocado—. Tenemos un trato. No te atrevas a ir a un lugar al que no pueda seguirte —susurro— no te atrevas a dejarme.

Alguien azoto la puerta detrás suyo.

—Sé que dijiste que tú te encargarías de sacar a las personas de estos pisos, pero escuchamos la explosión y —el hombre se quedó sin voz al ver a Spiderman tirado en el suelo.

Wade se acercó más a Peter, con absoluto cuidado lo separó de la chica y lo tomó en sus brazos, procurando no tocar su espalda en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué… qué pasó? —Tartamudeo el hombre, completamente perplejo.

—Encárgate de la chica —fue todo lo que dijo Deadpool antes de salir por la puerta con Peter en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, la historia de pone un poco más tensa desde este punto, pero todo tiene motivo.  
> Los veo en los comentarios ;D


	4. En las sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, les traigo el cuarto capítulo, las canciones para esta parte de la historia son:  
> Buried in Water - Dead Mans Bones  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVio87nkB9k
> 
> AaRON - U Turn (Lili)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJRh0PlWB6g&pbjreload=10
> 
> Que disfruten el capitulo :D

Tras la explosión, los equipos de rescate invadieron la última planta del edificio utilizando el puente que Spiderman había construido. Después de quince tortuosos minutos de búsqueda, finalmente terminaron por encontrar a las personas del penúltimo piso, aquellas que habían permanecido encerradas en el edificio después de la repentina explosión, y posterior desaparición de Spiderman.

—Encontramos al capitán Stacy —informó una voz a través del radio del oficial Geller—. Repito, encontramos al capitán Stacy —El alivio invadió al hombre. _Por fin una buena noticia._

Tras su encuentro con Spiderman a las afueras del edificio, el oficial Geller se había dedicado a dar vueltas por las calles aledañas, buscando a los padres de Josh, el pequeño que Spiderman le había encomendado. Finalmente, después de largos minutos de búsqueda, había dado con el paradero de los padres del niño, pero la calma del hombre no duró demasiado, en cuanto se percató de que había pasado un tiempo sospechosamente largo desde la última vez en que el enmascarado había salido del edificio, el oficial empezó a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Después de pensárselo uno minutos, Geller resolvió que la mejor forma de calmar su desconcierto sería subir al edificio contiguo, donde se podía acceder al puente que Spiderman había construido para evacuar a las personas, y desde allí evaluar la situación.

Geller no planeaba entrar en el edificio en llamas, pero, justo cuando alcanzó la terraza, escuchó la explosión. En aquel momento no lo dudo, se dirigió al puente, directo al origen del estallido, apenas consciente de que un par de bomberos los siguieron al interior del lugar. 

El resto de los eventos habían sucedido en una afanosa secuencia: recordaba las llamas asfixiantes. La desollada espalda de Spiderman mientras reposaba en los brazos del otro enmascarado. Recordaba de forma increíblemente vívida las frías palabras del hombre, pidiéndole que "se encargará de la chica", Geller había obedecido inmediatamente, y con ayuda de uno de los bomberos había logrado sacar a Gwen Stacy de aquel infierno.

—Si el capitán está consciente, infórmenle que tenemos a su hija, viva—Geller se encontraba de pie en medio de la calle, justo en el lugar donde hace unos cuantos minutos había dejado a la señorita Stacy en manos de los paramédicos, quienes, tras ingresarla afanosamente en una ambulancia, habían desaparecido de su vista, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano.

—Sí, oficial —respondió obedientemente la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Y por favor, asegúrense de que lo lleven al mismo hospital que a su hija.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias.

Geller observó el escenario por un momento, sorprendido y satisfecho a parte iguales. Era un verdadero milagro el que Gwen hubiese sobrevivido a tal explosión, y en realidad solo podía llamar surte al hecho de que hubiesen encontrado a las personas desaparecidas, incluyendo al capitán Stacy, antes de que el edificio se derrumbara. Pero, aun así, Geller no podía evitar sentirse consternado al pensar en Spiderman, había alcanzado a ver parte de sus heridas, antes de que aquel extraño se lo llevase de la habitación, y lo que había contemplado no era en absoluto alentador. 

En aquel momento el hombre solo podía orar silenciosamente para que la leyenda de la ciudad encontrase una forma de sobrevivir en esta ocasión, tal y como siempre lo hacía.

——————

Peter ardía en fiebre, Wade podía sentir como el abrazador calor emanaba de su cuerpo mientras lo cargaba en su espalda, después de sacarlo de aquel edificio en llamas, había decidido que aquella sería la forma más sencilla de llevarlo sin tocar sus heridas en lo absoluto.

—Al fin —susurro Deadpool para sí mismo al divisar una destartalada choza al fondo de un callejón oscuro.

Había recorrido todo el camino hasta los barrios más recónditos de la ciudad, aquellos lugares abandonados donde a simple vista no se podría esperar dar con más que resto de vidas pasadas y fantasmas condenados al olvido. No había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí, pero aún así todo parecía haber cambiado, incluso las interminables sombras a su alrededor parecían más densas y peligrosas.

Sin tiempo ni paciencia en su arsenal, Wade se acercó a la choza y, evitándose las molestas cortesías, abrió la puerta de una sola patada.

Las sombras dentro del lugar eran incluso más densas que aquellas esparcidas por las calles. Al fondo de la habitación un pequeño fogón hacía un desesperado intento por otorgar calor a una desaliñada figura sentada junto a este, el resto del lugar permanecía en tinieblas.

—Al* —llamó Wade, acercándose a la persona sentada frente al fogón—. Necesito cobrar un viejo favor.

—¿Acaso tu cerebro por fin termino de pudrirse? —dijo un voz seca y rasposa —Como te atreves a traer a un extraño a mi hogar.

—Necesito que lo cures —respondió Wade, ignorando las réplicas de la mujer—. Me lo debes.

—No te debo nada, irreverente bocazas, mi deuda fue saldada la última vez que estuviste aquí, y si mal no recuerdo aquello no fue hace más de un par de meses, ¿de verdad ya no te funciona la cabeza?

—¿Eso? Aquello no fue un favor —objeto Wade, desechando las réplicas de la anciana— fue más bien una pequeña consulta —respondió, acercándose más al lugar donde se encontraba la anciana—. Jamás estableciste que aquello contará como un saldo de cuenta. Y créeme, no quieres ir por la vida sin haberme pagado un favor.

La anciana por fin volteó a mirarlo, su expresión casi por completo oculta bajo las sombras que producía la capucha sobre su cabeza, lo único que resaltaba era el opaco brillo de sus nebulosos ojos, evaluándolo.

—Ponlo en la mesa, veré que puedo hacer.

Wade obedeció y muy cuidadosamente puso el hirviente cuerpo de Peter sobre la sólida mesa de roble que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación. En aquella oscuridad apenas si distinguía su figura sobre la superficie de la mesa, como una interrupción en las densas sombras negras a su alrededor. Sabía que la mujer a su lado no necesitaba luz para estudiar al chico, así que no protesto, además, prefería engañarse pretendiendo que las heridas de Peter no estaban allí, que aquel sujeto que reposaba agonizante sobre la mesa era todo el mundo menos Peter Paker.

La anciana se levantó con un movimiento antinaturalmente rápido, situando su encorvada figura frente a la mesa, acto seguido extendió sus manos, posándolas en el aire sobre las heridas en la espalda de Peter y, manteniendo aquella postura, se quedó totalmente quieta, casi fusionándose con las sombras a en la habitación. Un momento más tarde la mujer por fin reacciono, removiendo sus manos y centrando su atención en Wade.

La anciana abrió su boca para hablar, pero antes de que lograse pronunciar palabra alguna, la entrada de la choza se abrió de un portazo, impulsada por una ráfaga de viento, al parecer el cerrojo se había dañado en medio de la abrupta entrada de Wade.

—Eres un bastardo mal educado —dijo por fin Al, dedicándole una breve mirada a su averiada puerta, la cual, obedeciendo una orden no pronunciada, volvió a cerrarse tan abruptamente como se había abierto— ¿Te hubiese costado mucho usar tus malditas manos para entrar? –exclamó la mujer, con el mismo tono ácido y seco que Wade siempre había reconocido en ella.

—Mis malditas manos estaban muy ocupadas sosteniéndolo —respondió el mercenario, señalando la mesa donde se encontraba Peter— y por el demonio que iba a arriesgarme a dejarlo caer.

Al le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, pero no protestó más, y en su lugar señalo con el pulgar al chico herido sobre la mesa.

—¿De dondé lo sacaste? —preguntó.

—Que más te da si lo saque del mismo infierno —exclamó Wade, perdiendo la paciencia—. Dime ¿lo puedes cura o no?

—Ya se está curando a sí mismo —dijo la mujer, dejando pasar la insolencia de Wade— o al menos lo intenta, a eso se debe la fiebre, su cuerpo lucha por sobrevivir. Un ser humano corriente no habría aguantado ni un solo minuto con tales heridas.

—¿Eso significa que lo puedes curar?

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo Al, mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

——————

La viciosa risa de Lili penetró las calles silenciadas por el estupor de la madrugada. Mientras el resto de la ciudad dormía a su alrededor la mujer se regodeaba en su escandalosa dicha. La reacción del mercenario había sido incluso más divertida de lo que había esperado. El simple recuerdo del momento en el que Deadpool había caído de rodillas frente a la achicharrada arañita, totalmente devastado, la hizo soltar una estruendosa carcajada tras otra.

Lili lo había observado todo desde las sombras, a una prudente distancia de la explosión. El chico había sido tan absurdamente fácil de manipular, le había bastado un poco de búsqueda, seguirlo sigilosamente, vigilándolo desde las tinieblas, no había tardado mucho en dar con su pequeña noviecita, el resto había sido una simple cuestión de suerte.

En primera instancia Lili no había planeado hacer nada con aquella información, sus órdenes eran simples, encontrar algo a través de lo cual pudiesen llegar a la araña, pues sabían que a través del chico llegarían al mercenario. _Simple_ , había dicho Baltazar.

Pero todo se fue al abismo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando Lili fue a buscar a Baltazar al almacén aquella misma noche, esperando contarle lo que había descubierto tras seguir a la araña durante todo el día, su mundo se derrumbo. El lugar era un desastre de sangre y vísceras, y justo en el medio yacía agonizante el amor de su vida, _Deadpool_ , fue todo lo que dijo el hombre, con la voz ahogada por los coágulos de sangre que se acumulaban en su boca.

Lili salió de su estupor después de uno momento y corrió a la otra habitación, buscando su teléfono, aún no era demasiado tarde, conocían gente, personas capaces de hacer todo tipo de cosas, alguno de ellos podría curarlo, lo sabía. Pero para el momento en que por fin encontró el teléfono y volvió a la habitación ya era demasiado tarde, Baltazar había muerto. En aquel instante la ira la invadió, una sola palabra repitiéndose en su cabeza _Deadpool_.

Al recordarlo todo de nuevo la ira la volvió a invadir, y sus carcajadas fueron reemplazadas por un agudo chillido de dolor. Todo lo que le impedía derrumbarse allí mismo, era la bella idea de que Wade Wilson se sentía igual de desgraciado en aquel mismo instante.

De repente, el sonido de unos pesados pasos aproximándose a sus espaldas, llamó la atención de la mujer. _Ya era tiempo,_ pensó. Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más y más cercanos, hasta que por fin Lili pudo sentir el calor de otra persona parada justo detrás suyo.

—Que parte de _Manténganse lejos de mis asuntos,_ no fue lo suficientemente clara —como de costumbre, la voz del hombre era grave, musical y, de alguna forma que la mujer nunca había podido explicar, intimidante. Pero Lili era incapaz de sentir nada en aquel momento.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Apuesto a que si.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez —el hombre se quedó en silencio, sopesando las derrotadas palabras de Lili, demasiado ebria en su pena como para preocuparse por su propia vida. Después de un minuto el hombre por fin se movió, posando una fría daga al cuello de Lili.

—Bastardo —La mujer sabía muy bien que Alastair era perfectamente capaz de matar con tan solo chasquear sus dedos, pero aún así, el maldito sanguinario prefería usar una pequeña daga, según él, hacia el proceso algo más _personal._

Alastair presionó la daga al cuello de la mujer, penetrando la carne suavemente, hasta que tuvo la profundidad necesaria y con un movimiento rápido de la muñeca, término de corta la garganta de Lili, de lado a lado.

La mujer se desplomó en el suelo, muerta, con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro para la posteridad, pues en lo último en que había pensado antes de morir fue en volver a ver a su amado.

——————

Un momento más tarde, Al reapareció de entre la oscuridad, con una vela negra y un par de frasco de aspecto sospechoso en sus manos. Encendió la vela, sin soltar los frascos, simplemente tocando la punta de ésta con las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e índice, y la puso sobre la mesa al lado de Peter, después cerró lo ojos y comenzó a beber el contenido de los frascos, uno a uno. En cuanto termino con el último volvió a abrir los ojos, gracias a la luz que le ofrecía la vela Wade pudo observar como estos se oscurecían rápidamente, hasta volverse completamente negros. Las oscuras cuencas de Al le devolvieron la mirada.

—Sujétale las manos –dijo la anciana, con una voz espectral. Wade obedeció sin replicar. La mujer acercó sus manos de nuevo a la espalda de Peter, pero esta vez siguió avanzando, hasta que hizo contacto con su destrozada piel.

Wade desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Peter, la luz era muy pobre como para examinar su estado a fondo, pero fue capaz de percibir como los ojos cerrados del chico se movía descontroladamente en sus cuencas, como si estuviese teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla.

Al frente suyo, Al dijo un par de palabras inteligibles, y acto seguido abrió la boca de par en par. De repente sombras comenzaron a manar de la boca de la mujer, extendiéndose alrededor de sus manos, y sobre el cuerpo de Peter, este a su vez comenzó a retorcerse en la mesa, reaccionando al contacto de las espesas sombras, pero el agarre de Wade sobre sus muñecas lo mantenía en su lugar.

Unos segundos más tarde las sombras dejaron de emanar de la boca de la Al, para aquel momento el cuerpo del chico se encontraba completamente rodeado por las sombras.

Con cada segundo que las brumas pasaban sobre el cuerpo de Peter, sus movimientos se hacían más intensos, se retorcía violentamente, gritando de dolor. Wade apretó los dientes, aplicando gran cantidad su fuerza sobre las muñecas del chico, que comenzaba a dar rienda suelta a su fuerza súper humana, forcejeando tan ferozmente que agrietaba la mesa debajo suyo.

—Al —llamó Wade a través de sus dientes apretados.

La mujer seguía en trance, hundiendo sus sombras cada vez más profundo en la piel del frenético chico sobre la mesa, este mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero comenzaba a dar rodillazos a la mesa, y por los crujidos, Wade sabía que esta no iba a durar en pie por mucho más.

—¡Al! —grito Deadpool, pero esta lo ignoró. No fue hasta que la mesa por fin cedió, desplomándose en el suelo con un estruendoso golpe, que la mujer reaccionó.

En cuanto se perdió el contacto entre el cuerpo de Peter y las manos de Al, las sombras se disiparon, extendiéndose por las esquinas de la habitación y, tras perder el peso de las sombras, Peter por fin detuvo el violento forcejeo, volviendo a su estado de inconsciencia total y manteniéndose inmóvil en el suelo.

Wade no pudo ver a claramente el rostro de la mujer, pues Peter había mandado la vela a volar en medio de sus sacudidas, pero supo que esta había vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto hablo.

—Interesante —fue todo lo que ofreció la mujer como respuesta.

Wade ignoro aquel comentario, sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo para verificar las heridas del chico, Al lo pateó lejos de su mano.

—¡Oye! —protesto Wade.

—¿Olvidaste las reglas descerebrado?, deja de protestar y más bien tráeme la vela —en su afán por comprobar el estado de Peter, Wade había olvidado aquello, Al tenía un extraño manojo de regla, las cuales hacía cumplir severamente. Entre estas estaba estipulaba que la única luz que podía existir dentro de la choza era la del fogón y aquella única vela negra que Peter había lanzado hace un momento.

Wade no tenía muy claro a qué se debían dichas reglas, la mujer nunca se había molestado en explicarlo, pero no era el momento para preguntar, en su lugar busco la vela en la oscuridad y en cuanto dio con esta se la pasó a la mujer, esta la tomo en sus manos y la encendió rápidamente.

Deadpool tomó de nuevo la vela, arrancándola de las manos de la anciana, y la acerco cuidadosamente a la espalda del chico. Las quemaduras seguían allí, pero los husos de la espalda de Peter, que antes eran visibles a través de la carne cercenada, habían desaparecido al ser recubiertos de nuevo por músculo regenerado. Wade suspiro, aliviado de ver la mejora.

—Hay que continuar —dijo el mercenario, devolviendo su atención a la mujer.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Me oíste bien, no. La resistencia del chico es demasiado violenta, es molesto —dijo Al en completa calma—. Podría terminar matándonos –continuó, volviendo su mirada hacia el chico en el suelo —. En serio, ¿de dondé lo sacaste?

—No, no podemos dejarlo así —respondió Wade, ignorado la pregunta de la mujer —. Todavía no está ni cerca de estar bien —Al se quedó mirándolo por un largo momento, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Conozco otros métodos, cada uno más doloroso y complicado que el anterior —respondió finalmente— ¿de verdad quieres intentarlo?

Wade no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a Peter bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Hagámoslo.

\-------------------

***El personaje está inspirado en Althea o Al la ciega, de los comics de Deadpool (también aparece en las películas), pero con propósitos de la historia modifique su identidad (el pasado del personaje). Aquí Al no es humana, tampoco es completamente ciega, aunque no depende mucho de su vista para saber que ocurre en su entorno. Del mismo modo, su relación con Deadpool va a ser diferente, menos oscura de lo que en el contenido original, aunque quizás rescate algunos aspectos en esta historia.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, la historia se empieza a poner un poco más densa, el mundo empieza a tomar más forma. Pero las cosas mejoran lo juro. el siguiente cap les voy a traer algo más bonito, con un extra antes de los eventos de la historia principal.


	5. El trato (Extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola,   
> Hoy, les traigo un extra que toma lugar antes de los eventos de la historia principal, se ubica justo después del prólogo.
> 
> La canción para este capítulo es   
> Making a Man de Ripple Green --> https://youtu.be/Nzb4L6MiREg
> 
> Pensé en traerles algo más ligero, ya que la historia principal está un poquito densa. espero les guste.

—Okay, ahora que somos pareja…

—Solo somos aliados, Deadpool —lo interrumpió Spiderman.

—Como decía —continuó el mercenario—, ahora que somos pareja, deberíamos tener un nombre, ya sabes como Brangelina o Beyon-Z.

—¿Acaso todas esas personas no están casadas?

—¡Oh lo tengo! —dijo Deadpool, ignorando por completo las palabras de Spider-man—, Spideypool. Es perfecto, tan nosotros.

Spiderman simplemente suspiro.

Trabajar con Deadpool no era su idea más brillante, de hecho era una pésima idea, pero Peter no había sido capaz de ignorar al bocazas cuando este le pidió ayuda, después de todo, era una buena señal que el mercenario quisiera reformarse. Además, el sujeto podía ser supremamente insistente y molesto, si no hubiese accedido por principios morales, habría terminado haciéndolo por desesperación.

—Como sea, que te parece si mejor empezamos con la patrulla de hoy.

—¿Hoy? Vaya vas directo al punto —dijo Deadpool, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero no me estás dando tiempo para prepararme, pude al menos haber lavado mi traje, no me gusta llegar así a mi primer día como héroe —terminó el mercenario, haciendo una exagerado seña sobre su traje.

Peter simplemente lo ignoró, continuando su camino a través de las terrazas de la ciudad, listo para iniciar lo que seguramente sería una de sus patrullas más largas.

——————

Wade se sentía inevitablemente orgulloso de sí mismo mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad junta a Spider-man, la leyenda, el héroe. No podía creer que Spidey finalmente hubiese aceptado, y solo le había tomado seis meses convencerlo, no era su marca personal, pero con lo obstinado del chico, era definitivamente un buen tiempo.

—Demonios —maldijo Spiderman a su lado, un segundo después echó a correr hacia el puente de la ciudad.

Deadpool simplemente lo siguió distraídamente.

La estrategia de Wade para convencer a Spidey había sido bastante simple, sencillamente se había limitado a seguir uno de los consejos de su libro de autoayuda, “Paso número uno al éxito: proyéctate como lo que quieres ser”. Así que Wade simplemente se había autodeclarado secuaz de Spiderman, apareciendo de vez en vez en sus misiones, peleando junto a él e incluso, una o dos veces, ayudando personas.

—Hey ¿solo te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas a ayudar con esto? —pregunto Spider-man a través de sus dientes apretados, mientras sostenía un taxi que estaba a punto de caer al agua desde el puente de la ciudad.

—Lo siento Spidey, tenía un importante momento de autorreflexión.

—Cállate y saca a las personas del taxi.

—¿Qué no pueden salir por sí mismos? —dijo Wade, evaluando la situación— Digo, el auto aún no cae al agua, si saltan en el ángulo correcto seguro la mayoría lo logran, quizás tan solo uno o dos caigan.

—¡Deadpool!

—Bien, yo sostengo el auto, tu salva a los indefensos ciudadanos —dijo Wade dirigiéndose al taxi.

Mientras Spidey sacaba a las personas del taxi, Wade siguió divagando.

Desde el primer momento en que había hablado con el héroe de la ciudad algo adentro suyo había despertado, algo que le había generado la suficiente intriga para continuar pasando el rato alrededor de Spidey. Durante aquellas primeras semanas viendo a Spider-man en acción, Deadpool había empezado a admirarlo rápidamente. Las acciones y palabras de Spidey siempre estaban guiadas por una fuerte convicción moral, el chico siempre parecía saber qué era lo que debía hacer. Cuando Wade se percató de aquello se le ocurrió la brillante idea, hacer a Spiderman su nuevo compás moral.

—Saca a las personas del puente, yo me encargo del idiota —grito Spidey, sacando súbitamente a Wade de sus pensamientos.

Spider-Man no espero por la respuesta de Wade, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al otro lado del puente, donde el raro que había empezado aquel lío lo esperaba. Wade decidió dejar su análisis introspectivo de lado por un rato. Sacaría a la gente del puente rápidamente y volvería para ayudar a Spidey.

——————

—No eres rival para mi araña —decía el idiota que había decidió atacar el puente, mientras Peter se limitaba a mirarlo con aburrimiento. Había decidido dejarlo dar su aburrido monólogo en un acto de caridad antes de patearle el trasero.

 _De acuerdo, creo que ya fue suficiente_. Pensó Peter, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que aún hablaba sin parar. Pero cuando el chico estaba a punto de atacar el hombre se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta, revelando un conjunto de explosivos en su pecho y un control detonador en su mano.

—Si das un paso más voy a volar todo el lugar.

 _Ah, que molesto._ Pensó el chico, mientras evaluaba su alrededor, algo al otro lado del loco con los explosivos llamó su atención, Deadpool.

Peter asintió sutilmente, el movimiento pasó desapercibido para el sujeto que aún parloteaba al frente suyo, pero no para Deadpool. El mercenario actuó rápidamente, pateando la mano del hombre que sostenía el detonador e inmovilizando sus brazos.

Peter tomó el detonador, evaluando el control para determinar qué tipo de aparato estaba utilizando el sujeto. Amateur. Pensó el chico, acercándose al hombre. Era un aparato detonador bastante común, uno de los más fáciles de desactivar.

—Listo, el chaleco está neutralizado —dijo Peter, apartándose del chaleco del sujeto y mirando a Deadpool —, ya puedes soltarlo. Le dejaremos el resto a la policía.

Spiderman se dispuso a amarrar al sujeto a una de las vigas del puente, pero antes de que siquiera diese un paso al frente un sonido a su izquierda llamó su atención.

—¡Deadpool! —grito rápidamente el chico.

Un hombre con un revólver estaba a punto de dispararle al loco de la gabardina, era uno de los sujetos que había estado a punto de caer al agua en el taxi, reconoció Peter.

—¡¡Desgraciado!! ese auto era mi único ingreso, ¡¡ahora de que van ha vivir mis hijos!! —grito el hombre mientras apretaba el gatillo.

Peter no alcanzó a saltar a tiempo, para cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo la bala ya había chocado con su objetivo.

—Vaya que poco considerado, esa no es la forma de tratar a la pareja del héroe de la ciudad —dijo Deadpool, después de que la bala atravesara su pecho.

El mercenario había actuado rápidamente, poniéndose en medio antes de que la bala alcanzará al loco de la gabardina.

Peter aprovechó la distracción del momento, tomando el arma del taxista rápidamente con una de sus redes, acto seguido se dispuso a amarrar a los dos hombres a las vigas del puente.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, tras haber detenido a aquel molesto sujeto de destruir una de las vías más importantes del estado, Peter no pudo evitar reparar en un detalle que había llamado su atención a lo largo del día. Sin percatarse de cuándo había sucedido exactamente, él y Deadpool habían llegado al punto donde no necesitaban comunicarse verbalmente en medio de una pelea, trabajaban en perfecta sincronía. 

_Funcionamos bien en equipo, ¿quién lo diría?_

Peter tenía que admitir que durante los diversos meses en los que Deadpool lo había seguido alrededor de la ciudad, habían terminado peleado mano a mano en diversas ocasiones, y en la mayoría de las veces las cosas no habían salido tan mal. _Quizás todo esto no fue tan mala idea finalmente._

—Buen trabajo el de hoy.

—Te lo dije, estamos hechos el uno para el otro —Peter sonrió bajo su máscara sin poder evitarlo, por algún motivo se sentía de buen humor.

—Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo, pero esta vez con el pie derecho —dijo Spider-man, extendiendo su mano—. Mi nombre es Peter Parker.

Peter casi pudo ver la sonrisa bajo la máscara de Deadpool.

—Wade Wilson —respondió Deadpool, tomando la mano de Peter en la suya, pero en lugar de estrecharla la acercó sus labios, plantando un beso en los nudillos del chico—, un gusto Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero haya disfrutado el extra, se aclaran ciertas cuestiones respecto a la relación entre Wade y Peter que me agrada poder traer a colación. 
> 
> También les quería avisar que de ahora en adelante los capítulos saldrán entre el sábado y el viernes (es decir que en cualquiera de esos dias saldrá el capitulo de la semana). 
> 
> Sin mas que agregar, nos leemos en le próximo capitulo ;D


	6. La Luna Asesina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola  
> Les traigo por fin la quinta parte de la historia, quería disculparme por la tardanza, tuve problemas para publicar ayer.   
> Las canciones de este capítulo me gusta mucho, espero las disfruten mientras leen 
> 
> The Killing Moon - Echo & the Bunnymen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVD1HRV8NqA  
> Mad World - Gary Jules · Michael Andrews https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUtAe5PUKtE
> 
> Disfruten el capitulo :D

_La luna brillaba sobre su cabeza y era tan absurdamente grande._

_Peter se encontraba sentado en la cornisa de un edificio, observando el firmamento mientras una mano tomaba la suya, cálida a través de la tela de sus guantes. Por algún motivo no podía dejarla ir, tenían la sensación de que si aquel calor lo abandonaba, así fuese por tan solo un segundo, su mundo se iría en picada._

_— — — — — —_

Los dedos de Peter se movían ligeramente bajo los suyos con el reflejo de un sueño completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en la habitación, Wade agudizó el agarre de su mano sobre la del chico.

—Está listo. Sostenlo con fuerza, esta vez va a ser peor que la anterior —La sepulcral voz de Al parecía emanar de las mismas paredes de la choza.

—Lo tengo.

_— — — — — —_

_El viento soplaba violentamente, Peter lo sabía por el estruendo que provocaba en sus oídos al pasar, pues no sentía frío en lo absoluto, aquella tibia mano lo mantenía caliente. Se inclinó para observar el mundo que yacía a sus pies, el escenario era un cuadro de paz y quietud, una noche tranquila en la ciudad._

_De repente un sonido seco penetró en el aire a su alrededor, provenía de arriba. El chico desvió su mirada de las calles, centrando de nuevo su atención en la enorme luna que brillaba en medio del firmamento. Peter contempló como una línea negra se extendía por la imponente luna, ramificándose y consumiéndola. La luna se estaba agrietando._

_El viento comenzó a hacerse más violento, como si huyera con excesiva prisa de la luna que se quebraba en el cielo._

_Peter agudizó su agarre sobre la mano que sostenía la suya, buscando su suave y confortante calidez. Sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella amenazante luna quebradiza._

_Las grietas se hacían cada vez más grandes y el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte._

_Finalmente, la luna explotó._

_— — — — — —_

El agarre de Peter se hacía más y más intenso con cada segundo, Wade podía sentir como los huesos de sus dedos se empezaban a romper bajo la fuerza del chico.

Las penumbras habían invadido la habitación, un fuerte olor a azufre y cenizas cargaban el ambiente a su alrededor, tan intenso que casi podía saborearlo. El único sonido en el lugar era la voz de Al, que con un tono ronco y de ultratumba invocaba algún tipo de fuerza del abismo.

Los cantos de Al se amplificaban, volviéndose más ensordecedores con cada instante que pasaba, Wade podía sentir su poderoso estruendo reverberando en sus costillas.

De repente la habitación se quedó en silencio, un momento después, comenzaron los gritos.

_— — — — — —_

_El mundo a su alrededor se sumió en el caos. Peter observaba, aferrándose fuertemente a aquella firme mano, buscando consuelo en su reconfortante calor. Pero eso no fue suficiente cuando el cruel beso de aquella despiadada luna por fin lo alcanzó._

_Peter cayó de la cornisa, sumergiéndose en aquel mundo enloquecido que hace tan solo un momento reposaba bajo sus pies. Lo único que permaneció fue el dolor, quebrando su cordura poco a poco, hasta que todo lo que quedó fueron los gritos de Peter, rogando por piedad a aquella luna asesina._

_— — — — — —_

—¡Ya basta! ¡Al! ¡Detente!

Los desgarradores gritos de Peter arrasaban con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Wade apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Peter, en un pobre intento de darle confort. 

—¡¡Althea!! —grito Wade, tratando de hacerse escuchar en medio del caos. 

Los estruendosos gritos rasgaban violentamente la garganta de Peter. Deadpool saco su Katana con su mano libre, dispuesto a detener a la mujer a como diera lugar. Pero justo antes de que Wade perdiera por completo la razón, y atacará a Al, los gritos de Peter se detuvieron. La luz de la vela volvió a iluminar la habitación. 

La anciana se encontraba de pie en frente del chico, su expresión como siempre ininteligible. 

—Sigue con vida —considero Al mientras miraba a Peter—. Lo soportó bastante bien. 

Wade ignoró a la mujer, tirando su _katana_ al suelo y tomando la vela que yacía junto a Peter. Sus heridas habían mejorado considerablemente, el músculo, antes expuesto, se encontraba recubierto por una frágil capa de piel rosa, incluso algunas zonas menos afectadas, como la espalda baja, se encontraban casi por completo recuperadas.

—Esta mejor, al menos funcionó —dijo Wade, su voz ronca y apagada, aún no se recuperaba de la desesperación que le había producido aquellos crudos gritos.

—Bien —dijo Al, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo frente a su fogón, el cual cobró vida en cuanto la mujer se sentó—. Por ahora lo mejor será dejarlo descansar.

_— — — — — —_

Alastair pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que el ambiente cambió. _He sido descuidado,_ pensó, mientras se levantaba del imponente sillón de su biblioteca, dirigiéndose al ventanal que cubría el otro extremo de la habitación. En cuanto se asomó por el cristal confirmó lo que ya sabía, no había luna en el firmamento. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, Alguien estaba jugando con el abismo. 

—Althea —susurró el hombre para sí mismo.

Nunca había podido entender cómo se las había arreglado el mercenario para conquistar los favores de la mujer, pero debía concedérselo, era más astuto de lo que pensaba. 

Alastair mantuvo su mirada en aquel cielo vacío, mientras reevaluaba sus planes, considerando como aquello podía volverse un problema. Después de un momento, resolvió que las cosas no habían modificado en mayor medida su rumbo, Althea no podía deshacer aquel pacto, nadie podía. Todo seguía en curso, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas recuperarán su estado natural. Después de todo, un perro pertenecía con su amo.

_— — — — — —_

Las heridas de Peter se veían considerablemente mejor después de pasar por las sesiones de tortura de Al, _sobrevivirá_ , había declarado la anciana, aunque todavía no estaba completamente recuperado.

Habían tenido que detener las sesiones después de que un método particularmente perturbador —que involucraba ratas y en el cual Wade no quería profundizar— generase una reacción demasiado violenta en el chico —la fuerza y agilidad de Peter no eran ningún chiste, Deadpool había terminado por perder el control de la situación por unos segundos—. Finalmente, Wade le había pedido a Al que parará, temiendo que Peter pudiera lastimarse a sí mismo. Al accedió, alegando que con lo que había hecho hasta el momento sería suficiente para mantener a Peter con vida, el resto tendría que sanar con el tiempo.

Ahora Peter se encontraba sobre la misma mesa donde habían realizado la primera sesión —Al había hecho algún tipo de _vudú_ para arreglarla— y llevaba inconsciente un par de horas, tiempo en el cual Wade no se había movido de su lado.

—Su fiebre sigue subiendo —dijo Wade, observando como Peter tiritaba mientras el sudor se acumulaba en su nuca.

Al se quedó mirándolo por un rato, sus nebulosos ojos clavados en Wade.

—Es él —dijo finalmente la anciana.

Wade no respondió, después de todo, aquello no había sido una pregunta.

Al parecer la mujer tampoco esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pues tras decir aquello simplemente se puso en pie y se perdió en las sombras de su choza. La anciana volvió a aparecer unos minutos más tarde, con un frasco en su mano.

—Ten —dijo Al, lanzándole el frasco a Deadpool—, esto ayudará con la fiebre.

Wade asintió en reconocimiento, pero se mantuvo en silencio, evaluando el frasco en sus manos mientras consideraba como suministrárselo a Peter.

Un momento después, Al volvió a hablar.

—Ya ha pasado tiempo, las cosas deben estar empezando a ponerse complicadas para ti.

Wade simplemente alzó los hombros, sin conceder o negar nada.

—Sabes que solo puede acabar de una forma.

Deadpool finalmente despegó sus ojos del frasco y volteo a mirar a la anciana.

—Y así lo hará, me aseguraré de ello —la voz de Wade fue baja, pero su tono no daba lugar a ninguna réplica.

Al desvió la mirada, concentrando su atención en el fogón que ardía lentamente a su lado.

—Se acaba el tiempo —dijo finalmente la anciana, acto seguido se puso en pie y volvió a desaparecer en las sombras.

_Larry’s Pharmacy 24H_ , Anunciaban las luces de neón sobre su cabeza.

Wade Irrumpió abruptamente en el local cargando a Peter sobre su espalda, y sin considerar las aterradas miradas de los demás compradores se encaminó directamente hacia el mostrador, donde un impasible hombre de edad media le devolvió la mirada.

—Necesito tratamiento para quemaduras de... —Deadpool se detuvo en medio de la oración, volteando la cabeza para evaluar las heridas de Peter— segundo grado —resolvió después de un momento.

El hombre al otro lado del mostrador simplemente asintió, dirigiéndose al fondo de la tienda sin pronunciar protesta alguna.

Wade finalmente había decidido dejar la choza de Al tras la conversación que había mantenido con la anciana, después de todo, ya no había mucho más que la mujer pudiese hacer por el chico. Además, no quería que Spidey despertara en aquel frío y feo lugar, así que sin pensárselo dos veces había decidido llevar a Peter a su apartamento.

—Lave las heridas con cuidado y aplique este ungüento —dijo el hombre de la farmacia tras regresar al mostrador — luego asegúrese de vendar todo con estas, son vendas antiadherentes. Dele estas pastillas si tiene dolor. Ah, y asegúrese de mantenerlo hidratado.

Wade asintió mientras tomaba las cosas de mostrador.

—Gracias, Larry —dijo Deadpool, dirigiéndose a la salida—, ¡anótalo a mi cuenta! —concluyó el mercenario desde la puerta, a pesar de que era la primera vez que entraba en aquel establecimiento.

_Hogar dulce hogar_ , pensó Wade mientras entraba en su apartamento.

El lugar era un desastre como de costumbre, las tareas del hogar claramente no eran su especialidad. Usualmente se las arreglaba amenazado a la casera para que se hiciera cargo de ello, Pero después de que el tema surgiera en medio de una de sus conversaciones con Peter, y este le reprochará aquello apelando que “no estaba bien amenazar a las personas”, Wade había dejado de hacerlo.

El mercenario se arrepintió rápidamente de dicha decisión tras estar a punto de caer al suelo, con todo y Peter, después de pisar una vieja caja de pizza.

Cuando finalmente logró llegar al dormitorio, Wade agradeció que el lugar no fuera de su uso diario —normalmente simplemente se desplomaba en el sillón—, y por lo tanto se encontrase razonablemente ordenado. Acercándose a la cama puso cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Peter sobre una frazada.

Muy bien, ahora, según Larry, tenía que limpiar la herida, aplicar el ungüento y vendarla, no parecía complicado. Wade se dirigió al baño por una toalla limpia y un tazón de agua. Volviendo rápidamente a la habitación, encendió las luces, y se dispuso a limpiar las heridas de Peter.

Deadpool frunció el ceño en cuanto pudo observar con claridad el estado de sus manos, estaban asquerosas. Su único guante se encontraba repleto de sangre seca y cenizas, y por su parte, la mano regenerada no se encontraba mucho más limpia. Wade paso su mirada al cuerpo del chico que reposaba en la cama. El traje de Spidey también era un completo desastre, la parte superior era poco más que jirones y los pantalones y las botas estaban achicharrados en múltiples partes, a duras penas se distinguía el rojo del traje en medio de las cenizas. Lo mejor sería removerlo todo antes de empezar a limpiar las heridas, y él también debería limpiarse un poco.

Wade se puso en pie, disponiéndose a enmendar aquel desorden en el lavabo del baño, pero antes de que saliese de la recamara una voz lo hizo retroceder.

—Gwen —las palabras de Peter fueron a penas un susurro.

Wade permaneció inmóvil en la entrada de la habitación. La imagen de aquella chica rubia por la que Spidey había arriesgado su vida se materializó en su cabeza.

El chico tenía una vida como Peter Parker, externa a la basura con la que lidiaba Spider-man a diario. Por su lado, Wade Wilson no era más que un alias para el mismo Deadpool. Peter tenía toda una vida a la cual regresar cuando se quitaba su traje de Spider-man, y Deadpool se las estaba arreglando para _joder_ aquella vida.

 _Quizás ya es tiempo de dejarte ir_ , pensó Wade, saliendo finalmente de la habitación.


	7. Acércate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, la canción de este capítulo es:
> 
> Nara de Alt-J https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtmrYisoxXA
> 
> Espero lo disfruten ;D

Peter despertó en medio de una habitación que no era la suya, y por un momento lo único que sintió fue desconcierto. Un instante después todo volvió a él: las abrasadoras llamas, el denso humo impenetrable, la voz de aquella mujer incorpórea, el aturdimiento de la explosión... Gwen.

Aquel último pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar inmediatamente, Peter saltó de la cama, levantándose rápidamente, pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo una luz blanca invadió su visión y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa en frente suyo para evitar caer.

—Demonios —susurró el chico, recordando que su espalda había sido la receptora de aquella explosión. Movió cuidadosamente sus músculos, probando el estado de su cuerpo... Había algo extraño en todo ello, con las heridas causadas por una explosión así no debería ser capaz de moverse, mucho menos de ponerse en pie, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

De repente volvió a considerar la situación... ¿Donde se encontraba exactamente?

Una figura en la cornisa de la ventana, al otro lado de la habitación, respondió su pregunta. _Wade_. Estaba en la habitación de Wade. Aquella idea lo hizo sentir extrañamente inquieto.

Peter se acercó a la ventana, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos para evitar despertar otra oleada de dolor.

—Con que esta es tu guarida secreta —dijo Peter, abriendo la ventana y deslizándose junto a Wade. Sus heridas se quejaron por el movimiento, pero no fue nada que no pudiera soportar—, esperaba algo más estrafalario de tu parte, este lugar parece bastante... Normal.

Por un momento Wade no reaccionó ante sus palabras, permaneció inmóvil, congelado en donde estaba, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y el humo a medio camino de sus pulmones. Peter no pudo leer su expresión por completo, la máscara aún cubría la parte superior de su rostro —Wade la había levantado justo lo necesario para dar acceso a su boca—, pero podría haber jurado que algo desconocido atravesaba su semblante, un segundo después ya no estaba.

—Por fin despiertas bello durmiente. Comenzaba a pensar que la única forma de levantarte seria con el beso del verdadero amor —el tono de Wade fue el de siempre, pero había algo extraño en su voz, se escuchaba apagada, como si estuviese tratando de ocultar un excesivo cansancio—. ¿Cómo te sientes Baby boy?

—Bien —dijo Peter, evaluando su estado físico, aún confundido por lo rápido que se había curado su cuerpo, ¿o no lo había hecho?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? Luego lidiaría con ello, por ahora solo había una cosa que necesitaba saber— Wade, la chica que estaba conmigo durante de la explosión, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Wade sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Peter.

—Aún respiraba la última vez que la vi.

El cabello en la nuca de Peter se erizó.

—Wade.

—Esta bien Peter, el fuego no la toco, tu espalda recibió todo el impacto por sí sola —aquello calmó los nervios de Peter, pudo sentir como la tensión abandonaba sus hombros—. Tus amigos del _CSI_ se encargaron de ella.

Peter se relajó tras escuchar aquello, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sol de la tarde calentara su semblante. Mientras Gwen estuviera bien el resto podía esperar... De repente, Peter estuvo consciente de un detalle, el sol golpeaba _directamente_ en su rostro. Las manos del chico volaron rápidamente a su cabeza, confirmando lo que ya sabía. No llevaba su máscara.

En cuanto Peter volvió a abrir sus ojos, notó que Wade lo estaba observando, al parecer también repentinamente consciente del detalle de la máscara.  
  
  


——————  
  
  


Wade se había percatado distraídamente de la ausencia de la máscara. Pero en medio de la tensión de los últimos días, su concentración había sido por completo consumida por la idea de mantener a Peter con vida, teniendo poco tiempo para procesar otros detalles, hasta ahora...

El sol de la tarde golpeaba directamente el rostro de Peter... Wade se había preguntado en múltiples ocasiones como se vería Spidey debajo de la máscara, su cabeza había volado hacia múltiples conclusiones, _tiene un enorme mostacho, lleva un mohicano, es Andrew Garfield._ Pero nunca se había imaginado algo como esto. Spiderman era un chico normal, sin mohicano, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos cafés.

De repente Wade tuvo que desviar la mirada, algo en su interior se removió peligrosamente bajo la conciencia de que aquel apuesto semblante pertenecía a Spidey, era sobrecogedor.

—No puedo creer que seas un nerd.

—Cállate.

—Hey no te ofendas, eres un nerd candente... Pero te imaginaba diferente, no lo sé, con un buen mohicano.

Peter se limitó a girar los ojos en un gesto de irritación. Era absolutamente encantador.

—Pero sabes —Dijo Wade poniendo un dedo sobre la frente del chico—, justo esa es la expresión que me había imaginado bajo tu máscara siempre que hablabas conmigo.

—Ya basta —dijo Peter, golpeando la mano de Wade lejos de su cara. Deadpool simplemente sonrió ante aquello, siempre le había gustado el corto temperamento de Spidey.

Ineludiblemente los ojos de Wade volvieron a posarse sobre el rostro de Peter, pero esta vez, sin poder evitarlo, siguieron avanzando, deslizándose por el cuello del chico.

Cómo era posible que no hubiese estado plenamente consciente de que Peter no solo no llevaba máscara, apenas si llevaba ropa. La mirada de Deadpool se quedó en el cuello de Spidey —donde se encontraban un par de cautivadores lunares—, si seguía bajando su mirada tendría que tirarse de la terraza para evitar lanzarse sobre el chico, y no quería lidiar con dos heridos a la vez. _Lo más seguro será volver a su cara,_ pensó Wade volviendo a posar sus ojos en el rostro de Peter, quien ahora le devolvía la mirada con sus grandes ojos cafés. _O quizás no_.  
  
  


——————  
  
  


Por algún motivo, la idea de Wade conociendo su identidad no lo incomodó tanto como habría pensado, de hecho, no lo incomodo en lo absoluto. No sabía exactamente en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tan radicalmente, pero había terminado por confiar en Wade.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó el chico, sin desviar su mirada de Wade.

—Tres días, quince horas y treinta minutos. Pero es una mera aproximación.

—¿Cómo es posible que me haya curado tan rápido? —cuestionó Peter, frunciendo el ceño en desconcierto.

—Eres un súper mutante.

—Pero no soy tu, ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Estás seguro de que te gustaría saber?

—Wade —dijo Peter, levantando una ceja.

—Bien, si lo pides así. Pues básicamente, después de que usaras tu cuerpo como escudo en medio de una explosión —cosa que te agradecería evitar de ahora en adelante, gracias—, te cargue en mi espalda hasta la choza de esta anciana muy malhumorada, que también resulta ser una _bruja_ , o algo así. Ella usó su _vudú_ en ti, invocando algún tipo de presencia del _abismo_ —¿o era del infierno? Siempre los confundo, son diferentes ¿sabes?—, y gritos más gritos menos, te torturó hasta que la piel de tu espalda volvió a cubrir tus huesos.

Peter se quedó en silencio por un momento, procesando lo que Wade acababa de decir... No tenía certeza de haber entendido mucho de ello —y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo— pero algo llamo su atención, un recuerdo. Posiblemente era algún tipo de pesadilla extraña, que ahora se encontraba demasiado borrosa para identificar nada útil, lo único que recordaba con claridad era una única imagen, una enorme y brillante luna, llena de grietas.

De repente Deadpool volvió a posar su dedo sobre la frente del chico, sacándolo súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Siempre frunces el ceño así cuando estás pensando?, Es adorable —dijo Wade, inclinándose para ver más de cerca su rostro.

Peter se quedó quieto, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos viajaron hacia los labios descubiertos de Wade, donde aún reposaba el cigarrillo. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en la terraza, antes de la explosión, emergieron en su cabeza. El calor invadió su estómago en cuanto recordó cómo había respondido a aquello, como se había sentido... Sin saber muy bien qué hacer en medio de aquel ambiente súbitamente cargado, Peter levantó su mano, tomó el cigarrillo de los labios de Wade y lo puso en los suyos, calando fuertemente el amargo humo antes de hablar.

—Muero de hambre —dijo, expulsando el humo en la cara de Wade.   
  
  


——————  
  
  


—Espero que la cena haya estado al alcance de tus expectativas —dijo Wade, en un tono bajo que pretendía ser seductor.

—La pizza siempre está al alcance de mis expectativas —respondió Peter, mientras devoraba el último trozo de pizza con efusivo entusiasmo.

Wade sonrió levemente mientras observaba al chico.

—Quien diría que tienes un fetiche por la comida italiana.

—Está mucho mejor que la extraña comida de aquel restaurante mexicano que me hiciste allanar.

—Hey —protestó Wade— las chimichangas son sagradas, en esta casa no se permiten insultos hacia ellas.

Peter miró a Wade con una ceja arqueada.

—De Acuerdo —concedió el chico después de unos segundos—. De todas formas, no creo que el problema haya sido la comida.

—¿No te gusto el ambiente cuidadosamente planeado?

—Aún sigo sin entender que querías lograr con eso.

—Pasar una buena velada con mi cómplice en el crimen, claro está. 

—Si sabes que se supone que hagamos exactamente lo contrario al crimen, ¿verdad?

—habla por ti —dijo Wade, mientras levantaba la mano para limpiar una mancha de salsa de la mejilla de Peter.

Por su lado, el chico desvió la mirada con una expresión resignada en el rostro. 

—Vamos Pete, solo quería que te tomaras la noche libre, no veo que hay de malo en ello.

—No tomo noches libres.

—Y es justamente por eso que necesitas una.

Peter volvió a posar su mirada en Wade, esta vez con un semblante pensativo. Parecía que consideraba la idea.

—Bien —resolvió finalmente el chico—, pero la próxima vez iremos de civiles.

—¿Es una cita? —pregunto Wade con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Es una noche libre —dijo Peter, imitando la sonrisa arrogante e Wade mientras se ponía en pie.

El movimiento del chico había sido demasiado brusco para su cuerpo lesionado, acostumbrado a su agilidad sobrehumana se había movido con excesiva rapidez, provocando que Peter protestara de dolor y perdiera el equilibrio. Wade se levantó inmediatamente, ayudando a Peter a retomar la estabilidad.

Deadpool observó embelesado como los gestos en el rostro del chico delataba todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Después de un par de horas, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a que aquel rostro le devolviera la mirada, seguía sorprendiéndose ante los detalles que revelaba sobre Peter.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Wade, cuando Peter finalmente abrió los ojos.

—Sí —dijo Peter, enderezando su espalda.

—La curación ya está avanzada, pero aún debe doler como el demonio.

—Estaré como nuevo en un par de días, ya lo veras —dijo Peter, despachando la preocupación de Deadpool.

—¿Por qué esas palabras me resultan tan familiares? —musitó Wade.

Peter giró los ojos ante las palabras de Deadpool, pero permaneció en silencio

—¿Y qué fue lo que tú dijiste? —continuo Wade— creo que fue algo como "no deberías minimizar tus heridas".

—Bien, tu ganas.

Wade le guiño un ojo a Peter, entretenido por su expresión enfurruñada.

—De acuerdo, como yo gano, se bueno y siéntate allí —dijo Wade, señalado una butaca en la cocina— voy a cambiar tus vendas.  
  
  


——————  
  
  


Peter se acomodó en la butaca de la cocina, irritado tras escuchar sus propias palabras siendo utilizadas en su contra... Aunque, para ser honesto, Wade tenía un buen punto, era absurdo exigirle a Deadpool ser más cuidadoso cuando él mismo no prestaba mucha atención a lo que le pasaba.

—Levanta los brazos —dijo Wade, acomodándose detrás de Peter.

El chico obedeció a regañadientes. Ya había intentado vestirse por sí solo un par de horas antes y las cosas no habían funcionado muy bien, no tenía sentido rechazar la ayuda. Wade removió cuidadosamente la camisa que le había prestado a Peter, asegurándose de no tocar sus heridas.

Al parecer el traje de Spider-man se había deshecho con la explosión, dejándolo varado con las prendas de Wade, le quedaban algo grandes por la diferencia de estatura, pero funcionaban por ahora.

—Voy a comenzar a retirar la venda, si te duele grita.

Peter asintió.

Las manos de Wade fueron más cuidadosas de lo que se había esperado, removiendo los vendajes con precisión y eficiencia. Aun así, Peter tuvo que apretar la mandíbula en un par de ocasiones para soportar el ardor en la sensible piel de su espalda, pero finalmente no fue tan malo comparado con lo que esperaba.

—¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó Peter.

—Mejor, la mayoría de las heridas abiertas ya empiezan a sanar. Pero aún quedan algunas, así que lo mejor será que las limpie y vuelva a poner el vendaje.

El chico asintió. Unos segundos después Wade comenzó a presionar un trozo de gasa bañada en antiséptico por su espalda.

—Mierda —masculló Peter sin poder evitarlo. El contacto del líquido con las heridas en su espalda estaba despertando cada uno de sus nervios. Peter apretó la mandíbula por el resto del proceso, dejando escapar una que otra maldición de vez en vez.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Peter, en cuanto las vendas volvieron a recorrer por completo su espalda y pecho—. Gracias, Wade —continuó el chico, mientras se disponía a ponerse en pie sin esperar la respuesta de Deadpool.

Antes de que Peter lograra incorporarse por completo, Wade puso las manos en sus hombros, impidiéndole levantarse. El chico se quedó quieto, asumiendo que aún faltaban vendas por acomodar. Pero Wade no siguió acomodado sus vendas, permaneció inmóvil, con las manos aún sobre los hombros de Peter. Un instante después el chico pudo sentir como este apoyaba la frente en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —la voz de Wade fue apenas un fatigado susurro. 

Esta vez fue Peter quien se quedó inmóvil.

—Nadie gana nada si tú desapareces —el chico podía sentir el aliento de las palabras de Wade en su nuca—, así que simplemente no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

—Sabes que no puedo prometer eso —la voz de Peter fue suave, pero firme.

Deadpool se quedó en silencio un momento. Peter aún podía sentir su respiración acariciando su nuca. Después de lo que se sintió como una hora Wade finalmente reaccionó, moviéndose hacia el frente de Peter y agachándose para quedar al nivel de sus ojos.

—No te pido que abandones a tus indefensos ciudadanos, solo que te apoyes en mí. Tenemos un trato ¿lo olvidas?

—Como si tú me fueras a permitir olvidarlo —dijo Peter con una leve sonrisa, la cual fue retribuida por una igual por parte de Wade.

—Exacto, no tienes permitido olvidarlo —dijo Deadpool, acercándose a Peter, para susurrar las palabras a su oído—, por que yo siempre voy a estar allí para recordártelo —terminó Wade, manteniendo su rostro en el cuello de Peter.

_Mierda_ , pensó Peter, mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo a causa del contacto de la respiración de Wade con la piel de su cuello. _Esto definitivamente está fuera de mi control._  
  
  


——————  
  
  


Deadpool hundió más su cabeza en el cuello de Spidey, negándose a abandonar la cercanía. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Peter era atravesado por ligeros temblores cada vez que su respiración chocaba con su piel. La idea de poner sus labios en aquellos lunares era demasiado tentadora, pero la dejó pasar, temiendo que el chico reaccionara alejándolo de su lado, aquello era lo último que Wade quería hacer.

Sus pensamientos de la noche pasada se habían evaporado después de pasar el día con Peter. _Ya es demasiado tarde_ , pensó Wade. El mundo ardía a su alrededor, las cosas nunca habían estado bajo su control, no trataría de cambiar eso, simplemente cerraría los ojos y se dejaría llevar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. los leo en los comentarios ;D


End file.
